


Thats' Amore

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Valentine's fortnight (Klaine valentine's challenge 2016) [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, M/M, Minor Swearing, Romance, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two prompt: Thats Amore by Dean Martin<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tujMw1NeB-w <br/> </p><p>Blaine takes Kurt for his second surprise of valentine's fortnight, a top restaurant<br/>(also a little more background detail)</p><p>Warnings for ridiculous amounts of fluff (especially considering i hate romance in real life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine is stood outside “AH Designs” waiting for Kurt to finish work. AH standing for Anderson-Hummel, his husband's own clothing company. It went from someone seeing Kurts' designs in a Vogue catalogue, to full out Million Dollar company in less than three months. Incredibly quick, even for New York standards. But his husband loves his job, and still balances his work-home life perfectly, so there are no complaints from Blaine.

He woke Kurt up this morning in a similar way as yesterday; pancakes from Mrs Johnson, an unlit candle, and a bunch of red tulips. There was however no recorded song or teddy today. Blaine sent Kurt off to work with a kiss and strict instructions to only have a light lunch. Kurt looked a little puzzled at that request - even though Blaine thought that gave a pretty good clue as to what todays surprise was - but surprisingly didn’t question it. Blaine wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth, and continued his day as usual.

He looked at his watch. 5:57. Kurt should have finished work 27 minutes ago, but Blaine wasn’t worried in the slightest. To Blaine's Knowledge, he had always been at least 15 minutes late finishing, hence the reason Blaine made the restaurant booking for 7pm. Getting a booking at the “Cena Musicale” was almost impossible, and Blaine was not taking any risks - including Kurt being late - that would cause them to miss their reservation. Sure, Blaine could have told Kurt that they had a table booked at the world’s most famous Italian restaurant to ensure Kurt was on time, but where was the fun in that? Additionally, when Blaine booked the table Kurt was still working at the spotlight diner, and 7pm was the most appropriate time then anyway. But Kurt needn’t know that!

The door to the building opens, and out comes a very flustered looking Kurt. He spots Blaine on the opposite side of the road and comes to an abrupt halt.

“Blaine!” He waves cheerily, his earlier haste forgotten. He crosses the road before speaking again. “So sorry I’m late, I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long! It was Sebastian.” He half groans, half mumbles the name. The previous feuds between the pair and Sebastian had ended, and they now often went out on double dates, Sebastian bringing whichever new girl or boy he was fucking (or  transgender, gender fluid and every other type of gender nonconforming person, just for list completeness). Sebastian recently made it as a hotshot lawyer, his services covering all of America, and of course his prices reflected that strongly. Meaning he could afford the best of everything, the ‘best clothes’ of course being AH Designs. Kurt and Bas (which he now identified as with friends, however still going by Sebastian for clients), where currently in the middle of negotiating patterns for a line completely privatised for Bas. Although the money coming in for these couple of suits would astronomical – Kurt and Blaine would probably be able to retire and live a life of luxury just from this one deal – it was causing Kurt, and the rest of the employees at AH Designs, so many restless nights try to gain Bas’ approval. “Anyway,” Kurt continues, “Where’s the cars parked?”

Although they live only a few blocks away, Kurt drives to and from work due to the sheer amount of fabrics and sketch books that almost constantly move from one location to to the other.

“I drove my car home. Picked up the spare key for yours. Walked back here. Drove yours home. Returned the key. And finally walked back."  Blaine dramatically lists. "We won’t be wanting the cars tonight.”

Kurt sighs. “So what are we doing?”

“We are going to…” Blaine pauses for suspense, knowing Kurt both hates it and loves it at the same time. “Cena Musicale.” Kurt produces the highest pitch sound Blaine has ever heard from him, while jumping up and down in excitement in the way that only ever happens in stories


	2. Chapter 2

They arrive  at the ideal time, having had a leisurely walk down a few blocks to the restaurant. They get greeted at the door by the owner of the restaurant (as per Blaine's request).

“Signore Kurt, how very nice ta see ya! I'm Ferdinando Corrazza, owner of Cena Musicale. Signore Blaine was telling me all about yaself! We were talking about the chance of you doing a line we could wear in the ristorante. However, that’as for another time, tonight is your night, si? Follow me.”

They are led over to a private booth near the band stage, exactly how Blaine requested once again, and the owner quietly leaves. It may cost a pretty penny, but he was very happy he decided to treat Kurt (and himself) to this. Mr Corrazza promptly returns with the menus, before leaving again with only the customary pleasantries.

“Wow Blaine.” Kurt stage whispers. “This is amazing! There is no way the rest of the fortnight can live up to this!” Blaine chuckles, knowing that some of his plans, albeit not as costly, will definitely blow this one out of the ball park. But Blaine isn’t going to say this, it might spoil it. And there is also the off chance that they won’t live up to his expectations.

Kurt orders the layered pizza. The best way to describe it is as a pizza trying to be a pie. It has four layers of 7” pizzas, all with various toppings. Blaine orders a pasta e fagioli, smugly loving knowing that the American name of the dish is pasta fazool, which confuses him slightly as it's not like it's any easier to pronounce. The food was even better than expected, but that was only the start of today's treat. As they both come to the end of their meal, Blaine asks for a refill of wine. Mr Corrazza recognises this as his prompt to get the band ready and in position to shortly start playing ‘That’s Amore’ like Blaine requested. He's even happier with his choice of song seeing as both the dishes they choose are in it.

A waiter refills the wine, and as though a switch has been flicked, the band start up.

_In Napoli_

_Where love is king,_

_When boy meets girl,_

_Heres what they say_

Blaine holds his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt recognises the mischievous glint in Blaine's eyes, but takes his hand without hesitation. They both stand up, one hand holding each other, the other with the refilled glasses of wine. They make their way over to the small bit of space set out to work as a dance floor in front of the band. They reach the centre as the next verse starts up.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, That’s amore._

Blaine raises his eyebrows with a puppy like smirk, making sure Kurt is aware of how funny he finds it that Kurt ordered the ‘pizza pie’.

_When the world seems to shine like you’ve had too much wine, That’s amore._

He raises his wine glass and twirls in a drunkenly manor. Kurt stands watching, laughing. During the next few lines they both drain their drinks (although Kurt takes a little prompting). A waiter is stood waiting to take them away. Its at this point Kurt realises that Blaine had even planned this part out exactly. When Kurt thinks he couldn’t love Blaine any more he goes and does something like this! Once the glasses are gone, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they start to dance, Blaine being the leading man, having spent hours practicing the traditional dance that accompanies this song.

At this point the third verse starts, where traditionally a chorus joins in to sing. Kurt doesn’t expect there to be any more voices, however about half the tables stand up to start singing, and take part in a choreographed dance. As well as some tables that have started joining in just because they know the song and are enjoying the show. Kurt stops dancing and looks at Blaine in awe. What he thought earlier about not being able to fall in love anymore, well scrap that as he has! Blaine had obviously anticipated this reaction, as the dancing between them stops and he makes his way to share the microphone with the original singer. While a chorus sings most the words, Blaine sings the main lines with the original singer.

On the line _Lucky Fella_ , Blaine points at Kurt. He can’t help but agree at this moment. He is the luckiest man in New York. On second thoughts, the luckiest man worldwide!

The chorus and Blaine continue to sing together until the last couple of lines, which Blaine sings himself.

_When you walk in a dream but your know you’re not dreaming signore_

_Scuzza me, but you see, back in old Napoli, That’s amore._

Then everyone in the restaurant, including those Kurt is certain Blaine didn’t hire (or bribe, or however he got them involved) join in for the last line.

_Amore. That’s Amore!_

Kurt couldn’t stop the tears of pure happiness and love that fall down his cheek.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cena Musicale is italian for Musical Diner in case you were wondering!


End file.
